The Planet of Destruction
by Dourden
Summary: Follow Elisia Gomez through The UED'S ghost training. Then out on her adventures. R&R please
1. Abduction

The Planet of Destruction  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own starcraft or any names, places, or anything else from the game  
  
A/N: This is the revised Chapter 1. My first three reviewers gave me some info and feedback, so I decided to change the first chapter. Enjoy.  
  
A/N2: {} This means thoughts, [] this is telepathic communication, "" and this is speech  
  
Chapter 1: Abduction  
  
Elisia Gomez was your average twenty year old woman. She had a job, a car, and a small family. She worked as a secretary for the United Earth Directorate's Command office on Earth. But she had a secret. While she lived a fairly normal life, she was a psychic. Able to read peoples minds and to see the future, she was a very valuable member of the UED's executive council. The executive board seemed to be unaware of her gift, which she was fine with, for she knew what happened to psychics nowadays. They were taken to the ghost corps headquarters, whose location is known to only the highest members of the UED. The ghost corps was known for the way the training was. The rumors stated that many different tactics were used to achieve top psychic performance. These methods included, according to the rumors, Starvation, physical exhaustion, and implants. She had no desire to become a ghost. One day she was at the office when the UED field commander entered.  
  
"Good morning sir." Elisia said.  
  
"Morning Elisia" he answered  
  
Elisia started to get images in her mind. These images consisted of pictures of a horrendous race of creatures, purely biological, with no technology. These creatures were merciless, soulless killers, living for one thing. Killing. She saw countless humans be ripped to shreds under the blades of these creatures. There were many types of these creatures, from small six legged runners to huge flying things spitting gobs of acid. One word drifted into her mind.  
  
"Zerg" she whispered to herself  
  
"What was that Elisia? What did you just say?" the field commander asked  
  
"Uh. . . nothing sir" she said, realizing what she did  
  
"You said Zerg, How do you know of the Zerg? The general public hasn't been informed of them yet." He asked with some understanding of the situation.  
  
{Shit! Now I've done it!}  
  
"With all due respect sir, I must be going home."  
  
She then left very quickly, to avoid further questions.  
  
THE UED GHOSTS CORPS OFFICE  
  
"I'm just saying I think she's a telepath" said Corporal Jones  
  
"What proof have you to back up your claim?" asked Commander Nelson  
  
"When I entered my office she was sitting at her desk. I had just been briefed on the Zerg, and had them on my mind. We exchanged greetings, and then she said the word Zerg. She could not have known of them yet! She read my mind and slipped. Now she will be on guard and ready to fight us if we go. We should go and get her. If she could get that much out of me, she must have very developed powers." Corporal Jones said  
  
"Hmmmmm, very well. You have my authorization to 'collect' her." Commander Nelson replied  
  
"Sir, Thank You Sir!" Corporal Jones saluted before turning on his heels, and walking out the door.  
  
Elisia had gone directly home after the incident in the office. She was scared. They would come for her, she knew it. All she could do was prepare for them. The walls of her house needed reinforcing, the family needed to take a 'vacation', and she needed the help of her friends. First, she laid her furniture against the walls and imbued the house with her psychic energy to shield her. Second she sent her family to her mother's house, two towns away. And lastly, she called.  
  
[Brother Torin, I need your help.] she projected  
  
[I am here, sister] he answered almost immediately.  
  
Elisia was relieved. The Protoss High Templar had arrived quickly. He was about six feet tall and wore the characteristic armor of his rank and caste.  
  
[En Taro Adun, Praetor] she thought to him.  
  
[What is it you ask of me?] he answered  
  
"The Ghosts corps will come for me. I wish not to go with them. Will you help me fight them?" she asked  
  
[I will help you, but I cannot be seen. Therefore, I will help from my ship. I will give you the power of a Templar.]  
  
He then reached out and touched his hand to her forehead. She felt a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, then a burning explosion that traveled throughout her body. When the feeling subsided, she was on her feet. Elisia Gomez ceased to exist. Now Elisia Torin Gomez took her place. She was powerful. The incredible amount of power threatened to destroy her. But she kept in check.  
  
"Now let's see the Ghost Corps get me!" She yelled  
  
And try they did. Not long after Torin left for his ship, the UED's 'collection squad' arrived. Corporal Jones led the unit.  
  
"Alright, spread out and locate the subject. Bring her back to me alive." He said, as he barked orders.  
  
"Sir, yes Sir!" The squad replied  
  
The marines led the search and soon encountered the psionic wall.  
  
"Uh sir we have a problem." He said into his radio  
  
"What kind of problem?" Asked Jones  
  
"She was apparently expecting us, and it appears you were right, because we have run into a psionic wall encompassing the entire house." He reported.  
  
Corporal Jones thought over the new turn of events. Elisia had known she screwed up, she had prepared for their arrival.  
  
{But how could she have erected such a wall? Is she really that powerful?}  
  
"Go ahead, soldier, use force." He ordered  
  
The night suddenly looked and sounded like the fourth of July. The marines and firebats were attacking the wall, in an attempt to weaken and eventually destroy it. This actually worked. After about five minutes a small hole appeared. The Ghost they had brought to administer the tranquilizer hopped through it and continued his part of the mission. Once inside, he activated the personnel cloaking, and proceeded to find his target. He wandered the house until he came to the living room. The room was clear, except for one person. This person was sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor, apparently in deep meditation. The ghost readied the tranquilizer, and approached his target. As he was about to stick the needle into the subjects neck, she spoke.  
  
"Wait, I want to show you something. Yes, I can see you. Your cloaking is disabled around me." She said  
  
Naturally surprised that he had been found but not killed, he backed off.  
  
"What is your name Ghost?" Elisia asked  
  
"Justin." He answered  
  
"Justin, I want you to listen to me. The UED wants me to become a Ghost. I would rather not. Do you want to know how I got that wall? I received the powers of a Protoss Templar. Watch." Elisia said  
  
Outside, a blue cloud started to form. The infantry was amazed; at least, they were amazed right up until the blue cloud started to shoot lighting at them. The first psionic bolts killed many marines and firebats. Most were dead before there bodies hit the ground. The remaining infantry retreated, out of the clouds range. Justin saw it all in his minds eye. He was awestruck at the sheer power of this woman. He turned to look at her and saw her back to him. He took the tranquilizer needle and plunged it into her back. She arched, before quickly falling unconscious. The wall fell apart, and the cloud disappeared. Justin had done his job.  
  
"Corporal Jones? This is Ghost number 3354. Mission accomplished." He radioed in.  
  
A/N: There! The rewrite is done! The three that reviewed the original, is this better? If you didn't get to read the original, send me an email at daman0186@yahoo.com and I can send it to you. Please review this as reviews help me to write better. Thanks. 


	2. Training starts

The Planet of Destruction  
  
A/N: Hi again! How was the last chapter? I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Training Start  
  
Elisia woke up in a medical research facility. There were straps holding her to the table and many instruments scattered about the room. She knew where she was, more or less. The ghost training facility. The door to the room opened and a med tech in a white lab coat walked in. He busied himself studying the computer readouts of her condition. He was mumbling to himself. Elisia focused on his mind.  
  
{How could she have that large of a psychic brain? Only the Protoss high templar are known for that size psyche. This is weird.} were his thoughts.  
  
She laughed out loud. He didn't know about the gift and it was funny how he couldn't figure it out. Her laugh brought his attention to her.  
  
"Oh! You're Awake." He said, surprise in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I am awake, now let me go!" she demanded.  
  
"Sorry miss, but I have strict order to keep you here until I can figure out what happened to you. Then you will start your training." He answered totally emotionless.  
  
She thought about this.  
  
{Wow, they are scared. They don't know how I got this powerful. Wait, that means Justin didn't tell them! Why?}  
  
Just then the door opened again. A tall man in an officer's uniform walked in. He looked at her, then at the med tech, and finally at the monitors. Then he spoke.  
  
"Continue with the 'admission' procedures. Maybe when they are done we can find out what is going on." He spoke to the med tech.  
  
"Yes sir." The med tech answered quickly.  
  
Now Elisia was worried. She figured that meant to start the surgeries and she knew that was bad. The med tech produced a mask and put it over her nose and mouth. He flipped a little switch and she could taste the Nitrous Oxide coming from the mask. She fought to keep conscious, a fight she couldn't hope to win. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was the lights on the ceiling, slowly becoming blurrier and blurrier.  
  
Her mind swam from the gas. She was physically unconscious, but mentally alert. Her mind reeled at the thought that an implant was being put into her head. The rumors of how ghost training was came rushing to her, pictures of anguish and torture, ultimately resulting in a mindless drone. She was determined to not be that mindless drone. She would keep her personality. A terrans will is strong, but a terran/protoss's will is stronger. Her mind was still foggy, but not that foggy. She lashed out into the room with psychic energy, hoping to hit the implant. All she got for her effort was a searing pain in her skull.  
  
{I was too late} she realized the implant had already been inserted.  
  
{Damn!}  
  
Sometime later she woke up. She immediately tested the bonds, but found none. She stood up, and looked around. She was in a vast desert, devoid of all life, save herself. The sands stretched endlessly, or so they seemed to.  
  
{So this is Ghost training. . .} She thought  
  
She looked at herself and noticed some differences from the last time she could look at herself. She was wearing a dark grey body suit. Next to her were a visor with infrared and motion sensing capabilities, along with an empty canteen, and a C-10 canister rifle. She grabbed all the items and set out. She walked for many hours, the landscape never changing. Thirst and hunger were well known now, as was the intense heat. After walking for several hours, she couldn't move anymore. She collapsed on the ground, next to a cactus. Then she remembered that cactus's store water in there trunks. She reached down to her boot, grabbed the small field knife she discovered by tripping and stabbing herself, and cut the top of the cactus. The inside was indeed water, and she drank it greedily. No longer thirsty, but still hungry, she started walking again. Several more hours passed, and nothing happened. Then at 1654, according to the computer strapped to her arm, she saw a dropship fly over head. She waved and made frantic movements, but it kept going. Disappointed, she sat down. Soon after she sat down a small package landed on the ground a few yards away. She scrambled to get it. Inside was some ammo for the rifle and a tape recorder with a tape in it. She pushed play on the recorder and a message played back.  
  
"Welcome to ghost training rookie. If you are hearing this then you have passed stage one, survive for 24 hours in the desert. Do you want out? Out of that cursed desert? Well here's your chance. A dropship will be waiting at Latitude 56 degrees 35 minutes Longitude 78 degrees 45minutes. It leaves at 0600 in two days. Be there or be left behind. Oh and by the way, we will try and stop you."  
  
Elisia quickly input the coordinates into her arm pad and threw the recorder. Not long after she threw it, it exploded. She then checked the time, 0600. She started moving.  
  
"Almost too predictable." She said  
  
BACK AT GTH  
  
"Okay, the dropship has delivered the cargo. Deploy the resistance." Ordered the commander.  
  
The corporal in charge of the 'resistance' went to a computer, typed a few words and released the resistance. The commander looked at the number of them, snorted and ordered more to be released. The corporal looked started, but did as ordered.  
  
COUNTDOWN: 0630  
  
Elisia had been walking for a half hour when she heard it. The most horrible screaming noises she had ever heard. There were a lot of them, at least one thousand, if she was right. She reached for her arm pad, found the cloak function, and activated it. And she waited, she waited for fifteen minutes, then they came in sight. The things were the things see saw back in the office, Zerg. These must be weak ones, for they were all runners. For a brief moment, she thought about firing, but then thought better of it. A thousand to one odds weren't good. The swarm of runners soon separated into smaller groups and ran off. The clock sent her a warning telepathically. 0715.  
  
COUNTDOWN: 0900 DAY 1 GTH  
  
"Sir, our Zergling's haven't found her yet. Nor has any combat been reported." Corporal Jones reported.  
  
"She is good. She has managed to completely avoid a thousand Zergling's. Excellent." answered the Commander.  
  
COUNTDOWN: 0930 DAY 1 DESERT  
  
Elisia had underestimated her enemy's intelligence. They were smart and could cover ground quickly. She had a hard time dodging them constantly. The weird creatures were running around, obviously looking for something, or someone. She shuddered as she thought of the consequences of being found by these things. Elisia was getting tired. She hadn't slept in over 24 hours. She ran off and waited for the creatures, to leave her area, then she dug a whole and buried herself in the desert sand.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
A/N: Okay, how's this? Please review it! 


	3. End Desert Training

The Planet of Destruction  
  
A/N: So, i've been I while in updating, but I got writers block. BAD. Here goes.  
  
Chapter 3: End Desert Training  
  
Elisia woke and had forgotten everything momentarily, all she knew was she was buried in the dirt. She panicked. She lashed out and broke through the sand covering her. Unfortunately she then remembered everything and realized she had just punched a zergling in the stomach and broke her cloak. The computer relayed the time to her; 0545 on the second day.  
  
"Oh Shit!" she yelled realizing she was going to miss the ship.  
  
The Zerglings in the area heard her and ran to her position. Realizing the futility of hiding, or of fighting them, she ran. She had never had to run so far in her life. The dropship was close by fortunately. She ran to it while turning and picking off the closest zergling every now and then. At the dropship, a squad of marines was waiting for her.  
  
"Sir, T-Minus 15 seconds till liftoff!" yelled the dropship pilot.  
  
"Ok crew, start in..." the marine commander felt horrible at having to leave this new ghost behind.  
  
"Sir! We got incoming on radar!" said the dropship pilot, intent on the screen. "I read one human and one thousand Zerg signatures."  
  
"Alright she made it! Let's lock and load boys!" Yelled the marine squad commander, totally ecstatic that they wouldn't have to leave her behind.  
  
Elisia was so close to the dropship. She could see it; it was gray, entirely gray. She saw the squad of marines file out of the ship, checking there weapons, ready to kill. She ran harder.  
  
10.....  
  
The marines moved into there positions, checked there gear, and prepared to shred some zergling.  
  
9.....  
  
Elisia came within range, followed closely by the Zerglings. The marines opened fire. Elisia had never had a harder time running. She was dodging bullets and trying to reach the drop ship.  
  
8.....  
  
7.....  
  
6.....  
  
5.....  
  
4.....  
  
3.....  
  
2.....  
  
1.....  
  
Elisia saw the dropship power up, preparing to leave. The hatch started to go up. She was desperate. She jumped.  
  
0.....  
  
"And were off!" said the pilot into the mic.  
  
The marines saw the jump; saw how desperate she was to leave. But they couldn't see if she made it, as they were soon hit hard by Zerg. The guns were blazing, tearing the Zerglings to pieces. The numbers soon dwindled to nothing.  
  
"Corporal! Casualty report!" yelled the captain.  
  
"One man dead, two wounded, sir!" replied the corporal.  
  
"Corporal, search the area for the ghost! Now!" Yelled the captain.  
  
The corporal took what men were left and searched the whole area around the dropship, but found no trace of her, except a piece of her uniform. They all were saddened, she hadn't made it, and a zergling had got her. Aboard the dropship, the pilot was glad to be out of there. Gunfire was a scary thing when all you knew how to do was pilot an unarmed personnel transport. The pilot set in the coordinates to home base and relaxed. His relaxation was soon cut short, as a C-10 Canister Rifle was placed against his temple.  
  
"Leaving without me?" Elisia said.  
  
"I. . .I. . .I had my orders! I had to leave! Please don't kill me!" the pilot said, rather terrified.  
  
"Awwww. . . .shut up! I wasn't going to kill you. I know you were just following orders." She said, removing the barrel from his head.  
  
The ordeal in the desert had left its mark. Elisia was horrified that the UED would risk there ghost trainee's lives to train them. This training would be hell.  
  
The dropship pilot spoke up, "Well. . . I'm glad you made it. I mean, of all the candidates for ghost training, only about ten percent actually make out of that desert."  
  
"Some entrance exam." Said Elisia  
  
Sometime later, the main base came within radio range. This base was huge, at least huge for a "secret" base. The buildings were camouflaged against the desert, and the installation lacked any kind of walls or fence. It was completely open to the desert outside. This surprised her, although she didn't doubt for a second that this was one of the most heavily defended installations in UED history.  
  
The radio cracked to life.  
  
"Approaching dropship, identify yourself and your intentions."  
  
"This is dropship number 3475, service number 483965. I am delivering the new ghost combatant as per orders." Answered the dropship pilot.  
  
"Very good 3475, proceed to drop off point and go home."  
  
"Understood control." The dropship answered.  
  
The dropship flew in low over the base. Elisia saw more lab techs and scientists than soldiers, but knew that this base was populated by ghosts, so they were probably cloaked. The landing pad came into sight, and so did the welcoming party. It mostly consisted of scientists, but a few soldiers were there. When the ship landed, the soldiers rushed the landing ramp and entered the ship. The scientists waited patiently for the soldiers to emerge with the subject, but that never happened. When the ship had landed, Elisia had activated the newly repaired cloak function, and escaped the ship. She walked over to the scientists, got behind one of them, and de- cloaked. That particular scientist paled when he realized that the "highly dangerous" subject was right behind him. He slowly turned and stared into Elisia's face.  
  
"Hey there." Said Elisia coldly.  
  
"Uhhh. . .hi. . .are you ready to continue?" asked the scientist.  
  
By now the other scientists had noticed her presence. They were all amazed that she evaded the thermal scanner that the soldiers had. Those very soldiers were just exiting the craft, the pilot in custody for supposedly lying to the air traffic controller. When they saw Elisia, they very quickly assembled around her, releasing the pilot in the process. The commander of the group, a 1st Lieutenant, spoke up.  
  
"Well, you are gifted, just like they say."  
  
"You guys need more training, or better equipment." Elisia shot back.  
  
This comment caught the Lieutenant off guard. He stopped talking, and quickly gave orders. A pair of hand cuffs was placed on her wrists, and she was led by the squad and the scientists to a research lab; the same one where her implants were inserted. She struggled briefly, but soon realized the futility of it and stopped. The soldiers led to the center of the room, un-cuffed her and pushed her to the floor. As she tried to stand, a loud thump and a bright flash told her she was being beaten. She struggled to stay conscious, a fight she really couldn't hope to win. Blow after blow smashed into her head, but she held on to that little shred of consciousness. Finally, after enduring an hour of repeated beatings, she fell to the darkness.  
  
A/N: Ok, how's this? This chapter was a hard one to write, with my writers block and all. I'll try to update more often though. Sorry about the delay. 


End file.
